Mortal Kombat High
by MKLuver2
Summary: In a world that sometimes doesn't make sense because the author is an idiot and forgets everything about his own work, the kombatants are faced with their biggest challenge yet...high school. Drama will strike, tears will be shed, (hopefully) people will laugh. BUT only if you read, whoa needy much? Yes, plz give me a chance T T *Remake of Wattpad version*
1. School Starts

**Chapter 1: School Starts**

 **Very quick authors note! Skip if you so like. When I first started this series, I had an account named MK_Luver but after 8 chapters I forgot my password and all was lost. So I made a new account named MK_Luver2 where I did everything else and am continuing to update. Also the first few chapters were written in a play style:**

 **Alex: Like this! *attempts wicked pose but fails and faceplants***

 **The audience considered leaving this fanfiction.**

 **Alex: *jumps back up* No, wait! Please give me a chance!**

 **Unfortunately for the young boy, the viewers cared not for him and clicked the back button making him fall back down in a puddle of tears.**

 **Yep I did that so sorry for the sudden change that occurs after, anyways enjoy!**

 **Another even quicker authors note, I wrote this in March of 2015 I was a simple 17 year old and knew absolutely nothing about literature so yes it will be cringy but now as a 21 year old I will try to make it less cringy! Now actually enjoy!**

 **~o~o~o~**

Quan Chi: Get up, Scorpion.

Scorpion: *grunts*

Quan Chi: School is not so bad. Now come on, I have to get there early.

Scorpion: *mumbles*

Quan Chi: *sigh* Scorpion if you don't get up, I'll make you.

Scorpion: *groans*

Quan Chi: You leave me no choice, *says a magic word, aculamalay or somethin'*

Scorpion: *stands up with his arms stuck our in front of him* Really? Magic?

Quan Chi: *done with Scorpion's shit* Get dressed and hurry!

Scorpion: Yeah, yeah whatever. *Goes to dresser, pulls out a yellow T-shirt and black cargo pants*

He puts on his clothes and ties on his black and yellow jays. Then he stomps downstairs, grabs a waffle, eats it and proceeds to walk out of the house. Quan Chi follows him.

Scorpion: Why did school have to come so early? It's like I slept through summer!

Quan Chi: That's because you literally slept through summer.

Scorpion: *laughs* That's a new record!

Quan Chi: *rolls eyes* Wouldn't be proud of being lazy all summer.

Scorpion: What do you mean?

Quan Chi: What do I mean? I mean you were trapped inside all summer.

Scorpion: Not all summer.

Quan Chi: You left the house once to bring your motorcycle in the garage.

Scorpion: ...okay, so what? I'm gonna get exercise today anyways.

Quan Chi: That doesn't matter!

They both stop talking once they arrive at the school.

Quan Chi: Alright, go to the cafeteria, I see Mr. Kahn in there.

Scorpion: *grunts* Can't wait. *rolls eyes*

They walk in and Mr. Kahn immediately greeted them.

Mr. Kahn: Good morning, Scorpion! How was your summer?

Scorpion: Good I guess. I slept through it, it was kinda boring.

Mr. Kahn: *chuckles* Well you are the first boy to arrive.

Scorpion: Whoopie.

Mr. Kahn: Kitana and Mileena are right over there, *points to a table*

Camera pans over to see Kitana wearing a blue polo shirt with leggings and a skirt. Mileena wore the same thing but purple and was wearing her mask. Scorpion walked towards the table next to theirs and slumps into the chair, quickly falling asleep.

Mr. Kahn: You have such an energetic son.

Quan Chi: *sighs* I've been told before.

Mr. Tsung walks in with Sindel.

Mr. Tsung: Mr. Kahn! How are you? It's been a while. *extends hand*

Mr. Kahn: *shakes hand* It has indeed. We should go for a drink some time.

Mr. Tsung agreed and they began having a grown up conversation. **You know like, how are the kids? Or, I saw some jeans the other day, can you believe they were 50% off? Fun topics like that.** Soon Kung Lao and Liu Kang walk in. Liu Kang wore his black and gold soccer jersey that had the number 15 and the MK logo on the back in gold. Jeans and black and gold sneakers to finish it off. Kung Lao wore a simple black wife beater and jeans rocking the classic black sneakers.

Mr. Tsung: Good morning, boys.

Kung Lao: Good morning, Sir.

Liu Kang: Mornin' Soup. *smiles*

Mr. Tsung: *laughs with the others* How was summer?

Kung Lao: HORRIBLE! I had to go to boot camp for my whole summer, MY. WHOLE. SUMMER.

Mrs. Sindel: I see, is that why you addressed Soup as sir.

Kung Lao: *nods* Yes, ma'am.

Mr. Tsung: Interesting. What about you Liu?

Liu Kang: It was fun, I guess. Did some more martial arts so I'm ready for this year.

Mr. Kahn: Good to hear.

Liu nods and they leave to sit by a now passed out Scorpion. A time skip and Sonya, Jade, Jax, Johnny (gasp) and Stryker walk in. Sonya wore a black tee with a green jacket and camo jeans with black and white sneaks. Jade also wore a black tee topped with a green, gold and black sweatshirt. And (wait for it) black and gold high tops. Basically appears like a goddess. Some steps behind her stood Jax with a black button up and tan cargo pants with white and black jasons. Johnny wore a black T-shirt that said in white letters, You got caged! Jeans and some high tops. Last and sometimes seen as least, Stryker wore a black T-shirt with a blue sweatshirt and black and blue DC's. Damn that took a while.

Mr. Tsung: Mornin' kids.

Stryker: Mornin' adults.

Laughter.

Mr. Tsung: How was summer?

The men: AWESOME!

The women: Good.

Mr. Kahn: Was it really that exciting?

Jax: How'd you know?

Mr. Tsung: Jade and Sonya gave it away.

More laughter. They join the other students. As both the students and teachers had a conversation they were suddenly interrupt—

Smoke and Noob: WAZZUUUUUP!

Let's get the descriptions out of the way. Smoke wore a white T-shirt, grey n' black sweatshirt and black cargo pants with some white jasons. Noob wore all black

and wore no mask exposing his beautiful black locks and crystal blue eyes swooning the author with his manliness.

Jax and Stryker: WAZZUUUUUP!

Liu and Lao: WAZZUUUUUP!

Scorpion (now alive(ish he's technically dead but you know)) and Johnny: WAZZUUUUUP!

Mr. Tsung: WAZZU—I mean stop this instant!

Everyone laughs.

Mr. Kahn: And how was your summer?

The two Lin Kuei brothers: Gnarly as all hell, brother!

Mr. Tsung: Why's that?

Smoke: Parties here and there! Parties flying everywhere!

Noob: Woop Woop!

Mr. Chi: I'm guessing that's all you did?

Smoke: *tilts head and squints eyes* No, what made you think that?

Yet more laughter.

Mr. Tsung: Well I hoped you two at least found time to study.

Noob: *nodding eagerly* Yeah! We studied the inside of a women's vag—

Mrs. Sindel: *quickly covers Noob's mouth* Don't even think about it.

The duo laugh and join Scorpio performing a solid 20 minute and 12 second handshake before sitting down.

Scorpion: Good to see some entertainment around here. I was falling asleep.

Smoke: You can never fall asleep or bored when I'm here!

Noob: *wakes up* What?

They laugh and at suddenly all the students and other faculty members appeared! Completing the kombat kast.

 **Boom. I edited some stuff that I thought were just a liiittle bit too cringy or boring and I promise it gets better(hopefully(don't quote me)). Stay tuned for part dos!**


	2. Day Begins

**Chapter 2: Day begins**

 **This ones kinda short so I mashed it up with the third and fourth chapter also I COMPLETELY changed what happens here compared to the original chapter it was waaay too cringy/unnecessary and something had to be done. Now enough fruitless typing and reading let's get to the good shiz!**

When everyone calmed down Principal Raiden stepped toward the podium.

Principal Raiden: Good Morning, are you all excited to start your senior year?

A bunch of yes, no and grunts were heard.

Principal Raiden: Most of you should know our normal routine for the first day of school. But I see new faces, so I will explain. *clears throat* each student will be in either Mr. Chi. Mr. Tsung, or Mrs. Sindel's homeroom. Since it's the first day we won't have any exams or essays. We'll start it off slow so we can get adjusted and such.

After explaining, all teachers read out who was in what homeroom by alphabetical order Principal Raiden went back to the mic once they were finished.

Principal Raiden: I hope you all have a wonderful first day, you are all excused to your homerooms.

 **Let's go see Mr. Tsung's class.**

Mr. Tsung: Alright! Because I know it will make you all happy...I made a seating chart!

Groans were produce by the students. They all stood up from their tables and went to the back of the room while Mr. Tsung read out the the seating chart. After everyone was settled Kenshi raised his hand.

Tsung: Yes?

Kenshi: Okay, I may be blind, but I believe I heard you say Kung Lao, _Jade_ and _Smoke_. Now was that just a coincidence or did your purposely want Jade to be a teen mom?

The class erupts in laughter and Sir Tsung chuckles.

Tsung: Well, I knew they would be absolutely miserable if they didn't sit within 2 inches from each other. So instead of getting complaints about it later I put them together and boom! The heavens split and ray of sunshine beams down, a gift from the Elder Gods themselves.

Class laughs again.

Noob: Ken, bro. Not trying to get personal but how did you become blind?

Kenshi: Because I saw yo face!

More laughter.

Noob: *laughs* Not, cool man.

Kenshi: But forreal this one stupid kid shined a flashlight that was ridiculously bright and before you know it, I became one with the star-nosed mole.

Kabal: *snickers* What that dumb kid Stryker?

Stryker: Hey you chard piece of flesh, I'll have you know I would never harm a woman!

 **While the class laughs again, the camera man throws the camera to another unknown person who sprints into Sindel's class.**

Sindel: Because I know you all love talking I made a seating chart. *reads it, the children move*

Tremor: *raises hand*

Sindel: Yes, Tremor?

Tremor: So we've learned in the past that if we hear a rumor we should go to the primary source. *Sindel nods for him to continue* Is it true that you are dating Mr. Tsung?

The class quickly became intrigued by his question. Being the daughter of Sindel, Mileena stayed quiet, knowing the answer.

Sindel: As a matter of fact, I am.

Before the class could react Sonya raised her hand.

Sonya: But aren't you married to Mr. Kahn?

Sindel:*shakes head* Not anymore, unfortunately some personal events occurred and we divorced.

Class gasps causing Sindel to chuckle slightly.

Sindel: It really is no big deal, life happens and you must learn to move forward.

Liu Kang: *tearing up* You are a strong, independent woman Mrs. Sindel.

Mileena: Hopefully you're happy with Mr. Tsung, mom!

Class agreed saying yeah! You go Mrs. Soup and such.

Night Wolf: *raises hand* If you don't mind my asking, how long have you and Mr. Tsung been dating?

Sindel: *shrugs* We started about a week ago.

Smoke: About a week ago! *everyone turns towards Smoke* Chicken Soup asked me to give you the schedule for today.

Sindel: *accepting papers* Oh, thank you Smoke.

Smoke: *nods* So what started a week ago?

Everyone: She and Mr. Tsung started dating.

Smoke: Cool, cool. *walks away then quickly returns* WAIT, WITH MR. TSUNG!?

Everyone laughs.

Smoke: Lord this is exciting! Mind if I stay to spill some tea? *sits in a womanly pose*

Sindel: *chuckles* It would take too long, why not ask Mr. Tsung to explain to your class instead?

Smoke: *nods* A fine idea, Mrs. Sindel. *walks away* Congrats with getting with the Soup!

 **Large time skip! It's now lunch, let's go to the girls table!**

Skarlet: So Mr. Tsung is dating your mom?

Kitana: *smiles* Yup! I was told to keep it a secret but *stretches* not anymore!

Sonya: Wow why are you so happy?

Kitana: *raises eyebrow* Are you kidding? Kahn was such an asshole. Did mom not tell you why she divorced him?

Skarlet: *spits out milk* Wait, _she_ divorced _him?!_

Jade: *tilts head* Didn't you say he was abusive?

Sonya and Skarlet: WHAT!?

Mileena: *frowns* Yeah, sometimes.

Kitana: *outraged* That shithead acted like he was some sort of emperor! Almost like he had complete control of me!

Jade: *reaches out to calm her friend* Hey, calm down. We can perform fatalities on him on your console later.

Sonya: *still baffled* Hold on, hold on, HOLD. ON. Kat, when were you gonna tell us?

She shrugged nibbling on a fry.

Mileena: Hey, give her some slack. Kahn would threaten us and we were just kids!

Skarlet: That's it. Were all going to Kit and Mil's house to annihilate Shao kahn in Mortal Kombat.

Kitana and Mileena: *grin* Hell yeah we are.

 **Now at the boys table!**

Scorpion: *bites burger* So what do y'all think about Soup and Sindel?

Noob: Fucking finally! Do you know how much I secretly shipped them?

Ermac: *squints* You _shipped_ them? Who are you?

Smoke: *grin* Can't say I haven't thought about it. Last year when i helped Soup with his computer I saw him talking rather fondly with Mrs. Sindel.

Sub-Zero: Dammmn even when Kahn and Sindel were together?

Noob: *snickers* Bet that's when she wanted to take a slurp of the soup.

Table laughs.

Ermac: Speaking of sexual innuendos, Soup totally ships you and Jade, eh?

Noob: *Punches Smoke's arm* Another day another slay, brother!

Smoke: *chuckles slightly* Yeah it's great and all but she also sits by Kung Lao.

Before they could ask why that was a problem they all remembered the events of how Jade and Smoke came to be.

Sub-Zero: *clicks tongue* Must be awkward. Did he say anything to you guys?

Noob: Hold up, what is it that happened?

Ermac: How do you even forget that?

Noob: *frown* Not for me, dumbass. The viewers!

Scorpion: What are you talking about?

Noob: *ignores Scorpion* Please continue, Smoke.

Smoke: *shrugs* Long story short, Jade cheated on Lao with me at the school field trip in middle school.

Everyone: Oooooh

Sub-Zero: Lao was beyond pissed.

Noob: *gulps down his chocolate milk* Tsung plans to stir the tea, hmm?

Ermac: *stares in the distance* We have a feeling something is going to happen.

Smoke: *raises eyebrow* Wut?

 **Next table!**

Liu: I just have no idea how to say it.

Johnny: Come on Liu. You + Kitana = babies.

They laugh.

Jax: In a weird way, Carlton's right.

Johnny: Damn right I'm right!

Stryker: *burps* I don't know how all you guys can deal with this relation-shit, I prefer to be alone.

Lao: Kurtis you're crazy.

Johnny: No, he's _Krazy!_

Liu: *laughs* I agree. I mean, didn't you like Sonya once upon a time?

Stryker: Yup, but look at me. I've turned into an alcoholic.

Jax: Dude, you're 18.

Stryker: You're point is?

Jax: *shakes head* never mind.

Lao: *ignoring the others* Anyways, Liu it's painful how you haven't noticed that she likes you too. I am like...94% sure she does.

Liu: What's the other 4%?

Lao: I'm 4% sure she loves you.

They laugh.

Liu: *feelings confident* You know what, maybe you're right, Lao. I should just tell her.

Stryker: Atta boy! Just don't end up like Lao!

Lao: *glares at Stryker* Don't listen to him. Not every couple lasts, but I'm sure yours will...probably.

Johnny: *munches on burger* Go at em' monk boy!

 **After writing this I realized how much I've strayed from the actual story and decided to just write a new one. Why? Because some of the chapters that I have written are** _ **actual**_ **trash. Of course there are some chapters that I am quite proud of so those will be kept. So I hope you all enjoy and I really hope this all turns out...mediocre at the least. Hope you enjoyed, I should be able to update again soon!**


End file.
